Y ahora te lo debo
by Auraws
Summary: ¿Un pirata o un gherrero?
1. Naufragio

Mira el mar, enamorado, buscando, entre la espuma de las olas unos ojos que no encontrará allí. Suspira, se mueve, intentando encontrar la postura perfecta para pasar toda la noche en vela, vigilando el horizonte nublado. Apenas puede ver lo que hay delante de ellos, a pesar de que la luna de vez en cuando se desviste de los largos jirones nubosos que utiliza como ropajes, dejando que el muchacho pueda ver algo más allá.

No hay tempestad, no atruenan los rayos, ni ciegan los truenos, no sopla un viento fiero, ni siquiera se bambolea el barco con violencia, pero a pesar de todo… encalla… sobre feroces rocas en punta, que atrapan la madera como si quisieran devorarla. De poco le ha servido al vigía la espera y el desvelo, el barco ha naufragado.


	2. abandono y sueños

Tras un par de minutos, u horas, quien sabe, el chico reacciona. Se mueve lentamente asegurándose de que todos sus huesos están en su sitio. Tras esto, oye voces, y baja todo lo rápido que puede, que no es mucho, hacia lo que antes era la cubierta, convertida ahora en cúmulo de madera rota y astillas. Al llegar allí, se para y escucha de donde vienen los gritos, corre hacia lo que antes era la puerta del capitán y la aparta de un empujón, allí, el resto de la tripulación, sana y salva, pero sin poder salir, porque una de las vigas de madera había taponado la puerta, que solo se podía abrir desde fuera. Uno tras otro, van saliendo a "la superficie", un par de marineros habían caído al agua, y regresaban mojados y sudorosos. Solo quedaban intactos, como gracia del destino, los botes salvavidas. Arriaron un par y los marineros se subieron a ellos, mientras el capitán hablaba con el vigía:

Ha sido por tu culpa, William Turner por lo que hemos encallado aquí, llevas semanas enamorado de un fantasma que no existe, que solo se te aparece en sueños. Por tu culpa hemos perdido el barco, y da gracias a Dios, de que no hayamos perdido ningún hombre. No tengo otro remedio que abandonarte aquí. Cuando se haga de día, podrás acercarte a algún atolón, aunque no te lo aconsejo, esta zona esta plagada de tiburones.- Se montó en el bote mientras le hablaba duramente.- Sino, algún día te sacaran de aquí. Suerte muchacho. Marineros, ¡vámonos!.

En ese momento empezó a llover, finas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer por el cuerpo sudoroso de Will, que no podía creer su desafortunado destino. ¿Dónde estarían Jack y Elizabeth en ese momento?, probablemente pasándolo estupendamente tirados en un playa paradisíaca del caribe español, bebiendo ron y haciendo el amor horas y horas.

Se cobijó en el camarote del capitán y se quitó la camisa mojada, envolviéndose en una manta, se sentó en una esquina de la cama, esperando a que llegara el día y entonces empezó a soñar, a soñar con aquella mujer con la que llevaba un mes soñando:

_Will se encontraba de nuevo en Port Royal, el lugar donde se había criado, pero todo era muy diferente, ahora el comodoro estaba casado con Elizabeth y se había convertido en embajador de la pequeña isla. Una noche había decidido hacer una fiesta, maravillosa, con oro y especias en todas las mesas, invitando a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la isla. Will por supuesto, había acudido, vestido con sus mejores galas. Allí, estaba también el capitán Jack Sparrow, rodeado de mujeres que le halagaban, Ana María, Cotton, y varios piratas más. En definitiva… era un sueño. De pronto, sonaban trompetas y un pasillo se abría para recibir a una mujer. Una mujer bella, con largos cabellos castaños, como sus ojos, con manos fuertes y esbelta figura. Esta mujer, entraba custodiada por los guardias, que la sujetaban con fuerza por las muñecas mientras ella intentaba zafarse lanzándoles insultos, vestía harapos. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo que habían hecho los invitados, pero de pronto, se paró ante Will y le miró, con ojos suplicantes:_

_- Will, tú lo sabes, Will, ayúdame, sabes que yo no he hecho nada, William, por favor.- Su nombre en los labios de ella sonaba como un ruego. Will sorprendido, negaba con la cabeza y entonces los guardias, empujaban a la muchacha hasta que esta caía de rodillas ante el comodoro Norrington, ahora embajador de Port Royal._

_- Todos vosotros, habitantes de Port Royal, sabeis lo que ha osado hacer esta muchacha. Ahora será castigada por ello.- El orgullo volvió a la pose de la mujer, a pesar de estar de rodillas. Tiraron de ella, y se la volvieron a llevar, Will la observaba confundido. Entonces todo se tornaba negro._

_La siguiente imagen en la cabeza de Will, era un cárcel, una celda oscura, y en ella estaba la muchacha sin nombre, colgada de las muñecas, con la cabeza hundida en los hombros, Will la observaba desde la penumbra, cuando de pronto ella alzaba la cabeza y volvía a observarle:_

_Will, ayúdame._

Ese era el final de su sueño, y como siempre, se despertaba sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, y con la aterciopelada voz de la muchacha todavía en los oídos, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y observó que la manta se había escurrido por su espalda, dejándole los hombros al descubierto. Tiró de ella y volvió a cubrirse, y suspirando intentó recostarse de nuevo. El amanecer iba a tardar mucho en llegar.


	3. Ttg

La mañana, a pesar de todo, llegó, cálida y esperanzadora. Will salió de su agujero, justo a tiempo de ver como un barco pasaba a un par de metros de él y le lanzaba un cabo para que subiera a bordo. Era un barco de mercancías, simple y corriente, que llevaba azúcar y ron a la costa. Tras un día de navegación llegaron a la isla más cercana: Tortuga. Echaron a Will prácticamente por la borda, al preguntarles este si podían atracar allí. Unos minutos después, Will ponía los pies en la isla de la perversión y la diversión, en busca de… ni siquiera él lo tenía muy claro, pero la intuición le decía que era allí donde tenía que buscar.

Se dirigió calle arriba, hasta una pequeña plazuela, y después de observar detenidamente los nombres de cada una de las tabernas, se dirigió hacia La Sirenida. Entró en ella con paso decidido y encontró… pues lo que siempre se encontraría en todas y cada una de las tabernas de Tortuga: alcohol, mujeres, desenfreno, violencia, diversión, risas y brindis, y allí, al fondo del lugar, envuelto por mujeres y copas de ron, riendo a carcajadas y haciendo sus extraños gestos con las manos enjoyadas se encontraba su eterno "amigo", el pirata que le había enseñado lo que era el mar, y lo que era el desengaño, Jack Sparrow.


	4. me lo debs

SORRY CHICOS POR HABER TARDADADO TANTO, PERO YA VOLVIÓ WILL.

GRACE. UN BESIN.

Le encantaba esa sensación, de nuevo el aire salado azotando sus mejillas, removiendo su pelo y llenándole de vigor. De nuevo había zarpado en un barco, esta vez en la Perla Negra y todo gracias a Jack Sparrow.

_Flash- Recuerdo_

Will se acercó a Jack justo en el momento en el que el hombre se levantaba, al verle, trastabilló un par de pasos y se aproximó a Will. Antes de que este último pudiera evitarlo Jack le besó sonoramente, en cada una de las mejillas.

William! Amigo!!.

Jack.- respondió Will en un tono más gélido de lo que pretendía.

Oh! Vamos muchacho, aún me guardas rencor?? Tú eras la buena persona de entre los dos, o no es así?.- contestó Jack guiñándole un ojo.

No Jack.- dijo el muchacho suspirando.- de nada me vale guardarte rencor, así que ya… no me importa nada.- La sonrisa del pirata se ensanchó en su cara, esta vez, sinceramente, había lamentado mucho el perder a un buen amigo por culpa de una mujer, pero ya se sabe, la lujuria o… el amor, siempre han podido con Jack Sparrow. Con un gesto despidió a las mujeres que seguían rodeándoles y que habían escuchado toda la conversación y juntos, se sentaron en la mesa en la que antes el pirata bebía. Le sirvió un trago a Will y entonces, mirándole a los ojos, le preguntó:

Y bien William, dime, a qué has venido a Tortuga?.

A pedirte un favor.

A mí??

Sí, Jack, ya te dije que no te guardo rencor, pero me lo debes, aunque solo sea como pago a lo que hicisteis Elizabeth y tú.

Elizabeth… y yo…- una sonrisa casi melancólica apareció en el rostro del pirata y no pudo evitar acariciarse la barba en un gesto casi automático. La reacción preocupó a Will.

Jack, donde esta Elizabeth?

No lo sé.

¿CÓMO QUE NO LO SABES?

Baja la voz William, querido, Elizabeth, hace más de dos meses que nos abandonó, a la Perla Negra y a mí, un día desembarcamos en una isla cercana a Tortuga, por… bueno, digamos que negocios, tardamos un par de horas, y después fuimos a la taberna de la ciudad a divertirnos los muchachos y yo. Recuerdo perfectamente que Elizabeth bebió como la que más, y juntos marchamos al camarote.- Will no pudo reprimir una mueca, a pesar del tiempo, aún le resultaba algo doloroso.- Bueno, después de eso, cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente Elizabeth no estaba en mi camarote, en un principio no me extraño, pero sobre mis pantalones en la silla, había una nota. En ella solo ponía que nos amaba a los dos…

A la Perla y a ti?.- interrumpió el herrero.

No, a ti William, y a mí. Y que no podía soportar más tiempo en el mar así, que lo sentía muchísimo, que se sentía muy cobarde… bueno ya sabes, lo que se suele poner en las despedidas.

Y no la has buscado?, no has luchado por ella??.

Will.- dijo por primera vez Jack poniéndose serio.- Claro que sí, pero el Caribe es muy grande, y si ella quiere esconderse, va a saber donde hacerlo, te recuerdo que vivió dos años con el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

El silencio invadió durante unos instantes a los dos hombres. A los pocos minutos Jack levantó la copa en un brindis silencioso y bebió un trago. Tras esto y ya "recompuesto" volvió a mirar a Will.

Y bien muchacho, qué es lo qué quieres de mí, de nuevo te pregunto?.

Pues bien, hace un mes, en el que todas las noches sueño que…- Will le explicó a Jack su sueño con la muchacha, como ella le pedía ayuda, y cómo él no sabía que hacer.

Y qué quieres que haga yo Will?. Reconozco que conozco a muchas mujeres.- dijo abarcando con su mano a toda la taberna.- Pero sino tengo una imagen suya poco te podré ayudar.

Quiero que me lleves con Tía Dalma.- Una mueca de asombro y reticencia apareció en la cara de Jack.

Con… Tía Dalma??.- repitió lentamente.

Sí, se que ella puede darme la respuesta que busco.

_Fin recuerdo._

La Perla surcaba incansable los mares, con todos sus tripulantes a bordo, hacia la isla de Tía Dalma, casi como en los viejos tiempos.


	5. un grito

Un grito resonó en los pasillos del castillo, las paredes casi temblaron, y sin más el silencio. De nuevo otro gemido de dolor. El hombre corrió pasillos y pasillos, bajando escaleras y entonces… entró en las mazmorras. El cuarto era amplio, con las paredes de piedra, y las antorchas restallaban. El hombre observó su alrededor, atada a un poste de fría piedra se encontraba una muchacha. Un muchacho la azotaba con fervor, el odio surcaba su joven rostro, y el látigo restallaba en su mano. La muchacha gemía de dolor con cada nuevo restalle. Entonces el hombre se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro, levantándoselo hasta conseguir que ella le mirara.

Bien. ¿vas a decírmelo ahora, pequeña cabezota?.- ella negó con la cabeza. El hombre sonrió e hizo un gesto al muchacho que descargó un golpe sobre la espalda de la mujer.

Repetiré la oferta preciosa, si me lo dices, te dejaré libre.

Jamás te lo diré.

Entonces ya sabes lo que te espera.

Y dejando caer la cabeza de la mujer entre sus hombros se alejó de allí con paso altivo, oyendo como ruido de fondo los latigazos. Ella ya no gritaba.


	6. DALMAAAAA

Tía Dalma les observó, ambos hombres unidos, como había pasado tiempo atrás. Suspiró y echó atrás un rebelde mechón de su enredado pelo, entonces se dirigió a Jack.

Decidme muchachos, ¿qué tripa se os ha roto esta vez?.

No es por mí Dalma. Es por William, hemos navegado muchos días hasta llegar hasta aquí porque el chico tiene… pesadillas.

No es cierto.- se defendió Will.- No son pesadillas, son sueño Dal… Tía Dalma. Son sueños tan reales que siento que puedo tocarla… en realidad no, ese es el problema.- Por segunda vez, Will explicó su sueño, la muchacha como le pedía ayuda, como después estaba encarcelada y como él, no puede hacer nada por ayudarla.

Bien William, voy a intentar ayudarte. Siéntate aquí mientras preparo algo que te ayudará.

No drogues al muchacho Dalma. No esta tan mal de la cabeza.

Oh, Jack, cállate.

Will se recostó en una silla y esperó pacientemente mientras Tía Dalma, en el piso de arriba, mezclaba hierbas que hubiesen sido un misterio para otros. Tras unos largos minutos, bajó las escaleras con un recipiente humeante. Se le pasó al muchacho y Will se bebió el contenido del vaso en un par de tragos y poco a poco una sensación de sueño invadió su cuerpo. Notó como la hechicera colocaba sus sienes y de nuevo, volvió a su mundo.

**Will viajó hasta una isla, en medio del Caribe, él no sabía donde se encontraba, pero notó el asentimiento de su "guía". De pronto, el muchacho se encontró en las mazmorras de un castillo, allí vio a la muchacha atada, con la espalda ensangrentada y respirando sonoramente. Se acercó corriendo hasta ella y la desató. Ella levantó la vista y le observó con los ojos vidriosos. "Will" susurró ella. El muchacho notó un respingo en su cabeza y…**

se despertó. Al abrir los ojos miró directamente a Tía Dalma y observó un gesto de horror dibujado en su boca.

Nos vamos de aquí.

Tía Dalma, explícamelo, que pasa? Quien es?

Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Por favor…

TE LO EXPLICARE POR EL CAMINO WILL, PERO VÁMONOS AHORA MISMO.

Atravesaron toda la isla y subieron a la Perla, automáticamente Jack empezó a lanzar órdenes a diestro y siniestro y pocos segundos más tarde el navío surcaba los mares.

Tía Dalma se acercó a Will y comenzó a relatarle una historia que iba a desvelar muchos secretos.

- Verás Will, la muchacha que ves en sueños fue una de mis "ahijadas". Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo, tuve una hermana, ella amó muchísimo a un hombre, y fruto de ese amor, nació una niña. Esa niña es la muchacha que tú ves en tus sueños. Mi hermana la dejó conmigo en la isla al cumplir los 8 años, para que aprendiera… bueno, la magia. Hace unos seis meses, o quizá algo más, dejó nuestra isla, debía ir a una isla cercana a por unas piedras preciosas que necesitaba para… bueno, en fin, para un hechizo. No regresó esa noche. Durante muchos días, intenté ponerme en contacto con ella mentalmente, no sé si comprendes lo que quiero decir.- Will asintió con la cabeza.- Pero no conseguí nada. Ahora estoy segura de que el lugar en el que se encuentra, en el que la retienen debe tener un hechizo o bloqueo de algún tipo para no poder comunicarse con nadie mágico, por ello, quizá haya recurrido a ti.

- ¿y porqué a mí?. ¿Cómo me conoce?.

- Tú no la recuerdas, porque en ese momento estabas demasiado excitado con tus propios problemas como para darte cuenta de algo más.- El color subió a las mejillas del joven Turner.- Pero aquella vez que vinisteis a mí, para ayudaros a traer a Jack del Fin del Mundo, ella estaba allí.

Un imagen vaga comenzó a formarse en la cabeza del chico y un recuerdo llegó hasta su mente.

- Pero Dalma, algo más tiene que ocurrirla, si me pidió ayuda, ella decía que yo sabía que no era culpable, algo tiene que haber ocurrido.

- Lo sé, pero eso lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos allá. Ahora vamos por ella.- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia el timón.

¿qué dirección Dalma?.- preguntó el capitán Sparrow.

Déjame tu brújula.

¿QUÉ? ¿PARA QUÉ?.- preguntó Jack.

PARA LLEGAR AL LUGAR CORRECTO.

Bien.- dijo Jack dándosela. La mujer la tomó entre las manos y cerró los ojos, y después de apretarla bien fuerte, abrió la tapa del instrumento y sonriendo por primera vez, dijo:

Suroeste.


	7. salgamos de aquó

DE NUEVO CUTRE CAPÍTULO, PERO NECESITABA QUE ESTO PASARA RAPIDITO PARA PODER METERME EN LA HISTORIA DE VELLÓN. GRACE A TODA, A ALDI, A LunaloonyLovegood, A JACKELIN SPARROW, y a Coco.

Un besote.

Los días pasaron uno tras otro, a una velocidad que para Jack fue efímera y para Dalma casi eterna. A los 10 días casi llegaban a Port Royal, cuando viraron hacia el oeste. Y tras medio día de viaje, avistaron una isla muy pequeñita, que casi pasaba desapercibida a la vista (es que no sé como explicarme…), al acercarse, desde la Perla observaron la playa bella y de arena fina, secundada por un masa informe de árboles.

Es aquí.- murmuró Tía Dalma.

¿¿Aquí??- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jack y Will.- pero si esto es… si no hay….- dijo Will inocentemente.

Querido William, ¿qué mejor lugar que una pequeña isla, en medio del Caribe, lo suficientemente grande como para albergar ladrones y lo suficientemente pequeña para pasar desapercibida?.

Will asintió. En unos minutos nuestros piratas particulares pisaban la tierra dorada. Se introdujeron por la selva espesa, cortando ramas y lianas, hasta llegar a su mismo centro, allí, lo que todos esperaban, el "castillo", el castillo en sí, era una mezcla entre los castillos del siglo XVII con su almenas y una pirámide azteca, con sus escaleras para acceder a él. Estaba dividido en dos partes, y uniéndolas, había una pasarela de piedra, llena de guardias.

Esperaron quietos entre la maleza un par de horas hasta que anocheció. Entonces una concentrada niebla se cernió sobre ellos. Poco a poco se acercaron a la fortaleza y sigilosamente lanzaron un cabo al puente. El primero en trepar fue Jack, que subió apoyando en la pared las piernas, y al llegar a la pasarela golpeó a uno de los guardias en la cabeza. Antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a sacar la espada de su vaina, el segundo guardia le atacó, pero Will saltó por encima suyo y le devolvió el ataque. Cuando le venció, se giró y observó que Tía Dalma ya estaba en la plataforma. Se acercó a ambos hombres murmurando unas palabras y les tocó a cada uno en ambas sienes como había hecho con Will al viajar por sus sueños. Después les metió una pequeña pastilla en la boca. Entonces caminaron hacia dentro de las mazmorras. Bajaron por unas escaleras y pasaron ante los guardias sin que estos observaran ni el menor cambio, excepto un par de golpes en la nuca para dejarles inconscientes. En efecto, Tía Dalma les había vuelto invisibles.

Tras los barrotes, encadenada, pero luchando contra su ligaduras, sucia, cansada, hambrienta. Observó como la puerta de la celda se abría, sin que nadie lo hiciera y automáticamente se puso en guardia. Entonces ante ella aparecieron tres sombras, una de ellas comenzó a soltarle las ataduras, y cuando se vio libre, ni siquiera fue capaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas, cayendo desvanecida sobre los brazos del capitán Sparrow. Ya, sin preocuparse de lo demás, los cuatro corrieron hacia la salida, ya que el hechizo comenzaba a desvanecerse. Cuando ya pisaban suelo firme y escapan del claro y el castillo, se dio la alarma y un centenar de soldados salieron de allí pisándoles los talones.

Enfrentémonos a ellos.- dijo Will.

¿Estás loco, muchacho?.- dijo Jack.- Solo somos tres los que luchamos y ella precisamente, no es de mucha ayuda. Ahora solo preocúpate por correr.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, correr como gacelas, escondiéndose de vez en cuando tras las matas, pensando que si el camino que habían hecho de ida al castillo les había resultado algo breve, este se les estaba haciendo infinito. Por fin, avistaron la costa, la muchacha se despertó y ya sin preocuparse de más, atravesaron las arenas y subieron a la barca atracada en un lado y empezaron a remar hacia la Perla. Cuando ya se alejaban los soldados llegaron a la playa. Jack en un gesto de los suyos, se incorporó en la barca y les saludó con ironía, de pronto una maldición le hizo volverse, la barca hacía agua.

Dalma y Jack achicaban la barca y cuando ya estaban a mitad de camino, vieron como una barca salía de La Perla hacia ellos y otra de la selva, hacia la costa. Los piratas y las hechiceras sin ver otra salida se lanzaron al agua, y nadaron con toda la rapidez posible hacia la barca que se acercaba desde el navío. Cuando consiguieron llegar hasta ella, y mientras trepaban hacia a la cubierta por las escalerillas el barco zarpo. De nuevo al llegar a su Perla, Jack se despidió irónico.

RECORDAD ESTE DÍA, COMO EL DÍA EN EL QUE CASI CAPTURAIS AL….- Antes de que terminara la frase, Tía Dalma se abalanzó sobre él tapándole la boca.

Es mejor no dar ciertos detalles Jack.


	8. Eya

LA ESCENA ESTÁ UN POCO INSPIRADA EN PETER PAN, NO SÉ PORQUE WILL ME RECORDÓ. LA HISTORIA ES UN POCO SOSA, LO SÉ, PERO ES QUE VOY ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE LA MARCHA Y ES LO QUE ME SALE. GRACE A TODOS. AURA.

Dalma y Will llevaron a la muchacha hasta la habitación de Jack. Allí, Dalma llenó la bañera con agua caliente, y ayudando a la muchacha, que todavía no había pronunciado una palabra, la quitó la camisa con cuidado, dejando al descubierto su torso. Will se había dado la vuelta e iba hacia la puerta, y justo cuando la iba a cerrar observó casi espantado su espalda desnuda: las heridas hacían surcos ensangrentados y sucios. Ella se volvió despacio para enseñárselo a Tía Dalma, tapándose el pecho con ambas manos, cruzadas, y al darse la vuelta, le mostró de nuevo a Will su cara, valiente y con una mueca dura, apretando las mandíbulas, intentando infundir la menor compasión posible, pero a pesar de todo, Will no pudo evitar observarla y que un relámpago de misericordia pasase por su mente. Estaba llena de moratones, de araños y rasguños. Tras un par de segundos de estupefacción fue cuando el gherrero reaccionó y cerró la puerta.

Dalma la llevó hasta la bañera, la desnudó y la metió en ella. La muchacha siguió sin pronunciar palabra, su rostro era inexpresivo, no había cambiado desde que la habían rescatado de la celda inmunda. A pesar de todo, Dalma, sin mediar palabra tampoco, la sacó del baño, la arropó en una toalla y la sentó en un taburete para curarla las heridas, fue en ese momento cuando la muchacha rompió en sollozos, cada vez más desgarradores hasta que el ungüento cubría por completo su espalda, y la maga la acunaba tiernamente entre los brazos intentando que el llanto de la mujercita cesara.

Tumbada de lado sobre la cama respiraba con tranquilidad, la ropa limpia, y el baño caliente la habían sentado bien, y a pesar de las heridas y la delgadez se notaba que al menos, esta noche, podría dormir mínimamente bien. Dalma estaba sentada en una silla, sin dejar de mirarla, como lo había hecho toda la noche, cuando William entró en la habitación. Primero miró a la durmiente, su pelo castaño extendido por la almohada blanca, su respiración acompasada y sus suspiros en sueños y después se acercó a la mujer.

- Jack te llama, desea que subas a cubierta. No te preocupes yo cuidaré de ella.- La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación. Will volvió a observar a la mujer y sin saber muy porque se acercó a ella, sentándose en la esquina de la cama. Acarició sus largos cabellos aún húmedos por el baño, y se inclinó. Olía bien, a jabón y fresas, o flores, o frutos… no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que le agradaba. Con su mano izquierda delineó el perfil de la muchacha… le parecía agradable, así a la luz de una temblorosa vela, parecía como si aún la estuviera viendo en un sueño. Su mano se detuvo en su barbilla y delineó su cuello cuando de pronto… sin saber muy bien como ni porque, el muchacho se encontró enzarzado en una enfurecida lucha, que terminó con él boca arriba sobre la cama, con los brazos apresados bajo el peso de la mujer que, a horcajadas sobre él (N/A postura sugerente con este chiquillo eh… jijiji) le miraba con ojos furibundos. Al observar de quien se trataba, ella aflojó la presión y murmuró una disculpa:

- Lo siento, llevo demasiado tiempo reaccionando mal al contacto físico. Pero ¿qioeres explicarme qué es lo qué hacías?.- Will enrojeció.

- Nada, solo me aseguraba de que te encontrabas bien.- La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Dalma y Jack, que observaron la escena (ella sobre él) con curiosidad y enfado respectivamente. Ella se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Will hizo lo mismo.

- Bueno preciosa, ya que estás despierta, creo que nos debes una explicación.

- Jack, déjala descansar.

- No tía, no te preocupes. Estoy perfec… estoy bien. Bien la historia es larga, ¿por dónde quieren que empiece?.

- pues por ejemplo, por tu nombre, que aún no sabemos.- ella sonrió, y miró a Tía Dalma.

- Eya.- dijo segura.

- ¿ella qué?.- preguntó Jack.

- Eya, Capitán Sparrow, me llamo Eya.


	9. que es esto?

Eya era castaña, con el pelo ondulado cayendo por sus hombros. Los ojos negros, tan negros como el plumaje de un cuervo. Era una muchacha alta (tipo Elizabeth, de alta digo) y bella; no increíblemente, pero había algo, algo en su personalidad, o en su físico que la hacía muy atractiva.

Como ya le había contado Dalma al gherrero, Eya no había conocido a su padre, cuando la muchacha nació, él se unió a un navío mercante y nunca más volvieron a saber de él. Los primeros años de su vida, los vivió junto a su madre, en una isla cercana al pantano, sin saber que en él estaba su destino. Cuando cumplió los ocho años, los primeros síntomas de magia comenzaron a aparecer: podía encender velas con los dedos, o invocar a las flores para que crecieran aunque no fuera su estación. Nimiedades, pero el potencial mágico de la niña no podía ser desaprovechado, así que fue llevada al pantano con su Tía Dalma. Su madre vivió con ella 8 años más, hasta que la niña cumplió los 16. Al llegar ese punto, volvió a su isla de origen, no soportaba las tinieblas del pantano ni un minuto más.

Los años fueron pasando y Eya se convirtió en una magnífica hechicera. La noche que había desaparecido tenía 20 años, y estaba haciendo un hechizo para conseguir aparecerse en los sueños. La faltaba una piedra para conseguirlo, un rubí celeste que solo podía encontrarse bajo las montañas submarinas del lago del Pantano. Y allí se encaminó la muchacha. Tardó todo un día en llegar allí, y más de dos horas en encontrar su piedra, pero cuando salió del agua la llevaba en la mano. De pronto, unos hombres la capturaron y la taparon los ojos y la boca. Algo debieron de darla o golpearla porque perdió el conocimiento.

_Cuando desperté me encontré atada en una silla, en una habitación muy bien decorada. Había libros en todas las estanterías y ante mí, una mesa llena de documentos y mapas. De pronto entró un hombre y se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cara y me la levantó, gesto que repetiría él y muchos otros durante el tiempo que estuve allí. Sin más, sonrió y dijo "me vale" y entonces me dio un puñetazo, casi tirándome de la silla. _

_- Bien querida, voy a informarte de que para ser tan linda, eres una asesina.- El estupor y la sorpresa se reflejaron en mi cara._

_- ¿De qué está hablando?._

_- Verás, ayer por la noche, dos bandidos entraron en mi casa, que es esta en la que estas. Uno de ellos lastimó a mi bella esposa, dándola una paliza y el otro resultó muerto… por su propio cómplice, al enzarzarse en una discusión por un bello collar, que en estos momentos tú llevas colgado al cuello.- Miré hacia abajo y lo observé, el collar era un diamante, perfecto, en el que se reflejaba la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. El hombre se acercó y me le desabrochó suavemente (el collar), todo lo contrario a sus movimientos anteriores como si no quisiera dañarme. Después dijo- Esto lo guardaré yo. Y por supuesto, que, como nuevo embajador de esta isla, debo castigarte por tal insolencia, así que… pequeña.- dijo colocándose ante mí.- que pena me da perder tal flor._

_Entonces un hombre entró con paso firme en la habitación, me miró enfurecido y dijo:_

_-¿es ella?._

_- SÍ. Contestó él con voz firme._

_- Esta noche la exhibiremos en la fiesta, y mañana será castigada._

_Intenté negarlo todo, grité, pataleé, me enfadé…pero obviamente, no conseguí nada. Entonces caí en la cuenta, iba a ser castigada por algo que no había hecho, iba a ser culpada por algo que había hecho otra persona, por eso me habían contado la historia, para que tuviera conciencia, aunque no lo hubiera hecho. Iba a ser culpada, mientras que el verdadero asesino quedaba impune._

_Esa misma noche, en una fiesta radiante, fui acusada públicamente de asesina, de haber matado a un hombre, y de haber lastimado a la embajadora de la isla. Cuando volvieron a llevarme a la celda, el embajador desapareció y en su lugar vino otro hombre. Cruel y duro. Él, como todo el resto de la isla, pensaba que yo era culpable. El diamante había desaparecido, eso me lo hizo saber el torturador, y por supuesto querían saber donde lo había puesto. Utilizaron todo tipo de métodos para ello, yo al principio intente que me creyeran, yo no había hecho nada, pero… el embajador lo había dicho, y yo solo era una mujerzuela. Desde eso… bueno creo que ya sabeis la historia._

_LO SIENTO, ME ESTÁ SALIENDO UN CHURRO, PERO ES QUE… NO SÉ NO ME INSPIRO… UN BESOTE. Aura._


	10. al amanecer

La muchacha observó el amanecer desde la cubierta del barco, apoyada en su baranda. Con una manta sobre los hombros y una taza de algo caliente en las manos. De nuevo podía observar el sol sin tener que atisbarlo entre los barrotes, por fin podía volver a sentir su libertad. Dalma se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

¿Qué tal te encuentras?.- no hizo falta que ella contestara, solo con un suspiro lo expresó todo.- Supieron de… ¿tu don?.

Lo dudo mucho. Pero nada de esto se ha acabado Tía.- dijo volviéndose.- El embajador mandará más hombres por mí. Quieren el diamante y no voy a dárselo.

¿qué significa que no vas a dárselo? Utilizaste tus poderes allá adentro??.

Jack apareció en ese momento, cortando la conversación entre las dos mujeres. El rumbo era, de nuevo, hacia los pantanos. De momento era el único sitio en el que Eya podría encontrarse a salvo. La muchacha bajó la escalera hacia su camarote, enfurecida, pero a mitad de camino chocó con Will. Por primera vez desde que salió de la prisión, le observó detenidamente. El cabello castaño del muchacho cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa tímida… Eya le sonrió cordialmente, la verdad, tenía que reconocerlo que era bastante atractivo.

Aún no había tenido la ocasión, pero tengo que darte las gracias.

No tienes porqué…

Sí, si me hubiera puesto en contacto con otra persona, me habría ignorado, pero tú… gracias. De veras. No sé como agradecertelo.

De nuevo Jack interrumpió la conversación:

Creo que con que le des amor, querida, le bastará. Últimamente está muy falto de cariño.- le hizo un arrumaco a Will y continuó caminando con su peculiar paso hacia las bodegas.

Jack.- dijo Eya zalamera.- ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para el ron?.

Nunca es pronto para el ron preciosa.- Jack la guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

¿Jack es… siempre así?.- preguntó Eya.

SÍ.- dijo rotundamente Will.

Creo que me va a costar un poco acostumbrarme a él. Bueno, voy a… darme un baño. De nuevo, gracias.- Se acercó al muchacho y le besó suavemente en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura izquierda, después se arrebujó en su manta, y se fue a su camarote.

Mientras tanto…

El embajador arremetía a golpes contra el carcelero que había torturado a Eya.

- Un barco, quiero ahora mismo un barco que siga a esa arpía por todo el Caribe si es necesario. ¡¡¡¡¡Ahora!!!!!!!.


	11. muchacho!

_El muchacho abrió la puerta de golpe, ella se incorporó en la cama algo asustada, entonces, con paso firme se acercó hasta Eya, la tomó de la cara y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios… _se despertó sobresaltada, incorporándose sobre la cama. Al recordar el sueño se sonrió y volvió a tumbarse, parecía ser que su subconsciente comenzaba a traicionarla. Después de haberse dado un baño, se había quedado completamente dormida. Se desperezó, moviendo la manta que dibujó su cuerpo y entonces se abrió la puerta. Eya se giró para ver quién era, entre sorprendida y divertida. En la puerta Jack Sparrow se tambaleaba llevándose una botella de ron a los labios.

El barco más rápido de Port Royal, salió en busca de Eya, capitaneado por uno de los principales hombres del embajador, perseguían a su presa como si de un lobo se trataran.

GRACE POR TODOS LOS REVIWS, ME ANIMAN UN MONTÓN. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. POR CIERTO, VUELVO A REPETIR PARA QUIEN NO LO HAYA LEIDO EN EL OTRO FIC, QUE INTENTO IGUAL QUE SE HIZO UNA NOCHE CON JACK… SI SE PUEDE HACER UNA NOCHE CON WILL… ES DECIR, POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN ME PUEDE HACER UNA NOCHE CON WILL!!!???? GRACE. UN BESOTE.

AURA.


	12. fin

Los tripulantes de la Perla llevaban dos semanas de vacaciones forzadas en el Pantano, obligados por su Capitán. Will y Eya cada día cogían más confianza. Al principio timidamente se encontraban, pero después de la primera semana; se pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, charlando, riendo… además la muchacha le enseñaba pequeños trucos de magia que deleitaban al gherrero.

Jack y Dalma observaban con cuidado todos los movimientos de la "pareja". Dalma con su instinto maternal de nuevo desarrollado, y Jack con curiosidad y algo ofendido, porque la joven aprendiza prefiriera la compañía del herrero a la suya.

Esa mañana, Eya estaba en la parte de arriba de la cabaña de Tía Dalma. En una pequeña habitación, iluminada con lo que parecía la luz del sol, aunque en realidad fuera un hechizo lumínico. Preparaba con meticulosidad un brebaje sobre un pequeño caldero. Will la observó, su cara de concentración, el cabello cayéndole hacia un lado, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto, que había descubierto hace poco, repetía casi constantemente. Entró en la habitación y se acercó a ella de espaldas, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó tras la oreja izquierda. Era su saludo matutino habitual, quizá demasiado íntimo, pero ella se lo había permitido desde el principio.

Buenos días, gherrero, ¿Qué tal te encuentras esta mañana?, ¿la resaca del ron te afecta mucho?.- Will sonrió abiertamente, sin despegar sus manos de la cintura de ella.

Sabes perfectamente, que yo ayer no me emborraché. ¿qué es lo que preparas?.

Té de mate (sí, sí, me lo he inventado completamente), es bueno para la resaca, y probablemente los tripulantes de la Perla, exceptuando a su capitán, estén ansiosos por probarlo.

La mujer dejó de dar vueltas al "guiso" y dándose la vuelta le dio a probar un poco en una cuchara de madera a Will. Este sin apartarse ni un milímetro y mirándola a los ojos, se metió el líquido en la boca.

mmmm, está muy bueno, sabe… dulzón.- Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la nuca, besándola lentamente, apoyando sus labios sobre los de ella.- como tus labios.- de pronto se alejó de ella a trompicones.

Lo siento, de veras, no tendría que haberlo hecho… no sé…- el herrero había vuelto, tartamudeaba y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Eya, por lo que no vio en ellos un brillo felino; con un solo gesto de la mano cerró la puerta desde donde se encontraba de un golpe, y entonces con elegancia y sensualidad, "saltó" (vamos que se abalanzó) sobre la boca de Will, devorándola con ansia. Abrió su boca para entregarse completamente, enterró las manos en el pelo de él y se perdió en su sabor. Cuando se separaron, solo le miró y sonriendo le dijo:

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?.

Mientras tanto, desde la ventana, Jack había observado la escena con curiosidad. Estaba apoyado sobre la rama de un árbol, en el que se había dormido la noche anterior, después de escapar de un par de mujeres que, de nuevo, querían azotarle. "Primoroso amor", murmuró, y bajó de un salto enérgico al agua que recubría toda la casa.

CHICAS Y CHICOS (AUNQUE NO SÉ SI HAY) SIENTO INFORMAROS QUE NO ME MOLA ESTA HISTORIA NADA, Y QUE NO LA VOY A SEGUIR, PORQUE ME PARECE UNA CACA. ASÍ QUE ABANDONO Y HARÉ OTRA PARA WILL UN POCO MÁS DECENTE, PORQUE ES QUE ESTA ES PENOSA. LO SIENTO POR QUIEN LA SEGUÍA.

UN BESOTE

AURA.


End file.
